<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Plan by Merfilly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585993">New Plan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly'>Merfilly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Victor Victoria (1982)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: halfamoon, Gen, Moving On, Triple Drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:02:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria had freedom. She makes a new one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Rise Up</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pushing back on gangsters was one thing, Victoria had decided. </p><p>Actually making the happiness she thought it would bring was quite the other.</p><p>Now, though, she was certain she had the right elements to make it all work.</p><p>King would remain in Chicago, and they would be unofficially separated, but a second divorce was not what she wanted. Nor did he, for all that he did not know how to support her dreams. They would have holidays here and there, away from either of their lives, but that would be the extent of married life.</p><p>Nor did she expect him to be faithful to an empty marriage bed. She might or might not have itches to scratch as time went by, with her more European view of affairs. She'd just manage them discreetly, to keep her venture from sinking under the scandals.</p><p>An empty theater would be her venue. Many telegrams with Andre later, and she was fairly certain she knew just what she was getting into. She did not wish to compete with the art styles of Harlem, and thus had set her sights on Atlantic City. It was very much gangster territory still, and King knew who to pay off, who to flatter, and who to muscle.</p><p>Talent would come from all over, and she wooed names that appeared in the smaller clubs, offering shares of profit in lieu of wages for their trial periods.</p><p>Last of all, she sent a telegram to Toddy. She missed him, missed his advice, his company, his unique views on the world.</p><p>Victoria Grant, once the toast of Paris as Victor Grazinski, was on the move, rising above the plain life that fettered her one too many times. Once Toddy was here, it would be perfect, and she would blaze new trails.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am always, always writing Victoria choosing a new path, it seems.... much as I love King, I don't think he's a happily ever after like she thought.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>